A happy ending for Henry
by Rainbow35
Summary: This is the sequel to Terriermon and Lopmon's random adventures, so read that first if you haven't already. Pairings: HenRika, and TerrierLop. Possible SuziexOC. Read it before complaining about anything, you might just like it.
1. A not so happy beginning

Alright, here is... THE SEQUEL!! Ha ha, okay, if you haven't already, go read Terriermon and Lopmon's random adventures because this is the sequel to that. Okay?

Lopmon: Great! There's a happy ending to this, isn't there?

Terriermon: Of course there is! Now what are me and Lopmon going to do in the story?

Me: Hmm... I don't know yet... Anyways, I don't own digimon, and here's the story. Wait! I don't have a name for it yet.

Terriermon: Just make something up! That worked last time!

Me: OK, here goes...

A not so happy beginning by Rainbow35! Oh, and the story's called 'A happy ending for Henry'

Henry was watching TV. It had been about a week since Terriermon and Lopmon got together, and they could_ not_ be left alone for even _one minute_! Every single time, they would try something. Usually they would just try to French kiss, but once they were left alone for a whole night, they had seen some romance movies followed by some horror movies, and had somehow discovered a bottle of wine and drank it between them, and- ugh, not good results. They were caught before they got too far, but they still tried, and now they're not allowed to be left alone for even_ one minute_.

(In case you didn't know, they had tried to have sex)

Anyway, they were both sitting next to Henry on the sofa, and weren't paying any attention to the show, too busy 'paying attention' to each other... That would mean, kissing. Henry was half watching them the whole time, knowing that they could tell if he was looking away.

"Hey, you two! You can put your arms around each other, but that's it! Terriermon, get your hands off her!" Reluctantly, Terriermon obliged. They both needed to come up for air, anyway.

"Henry, just because you've got no fun of your own, doesn't mean you need to ruin ours!" Said Terriermon, smiling slightly.

"He's right, you know. We're both too young to even _think_ about going that far. To be honest, we're lucky to even be allowed have a relationship this intimate." Said Lopmon calmly.

"Aw, no fair."

Suddenly the phone rang. "I'll get it!" Yelled Suzie, running towards the phone.

"Hello? Who are you? Really?_ Really_? Wow... Yay!! Henry, it's for you!!"

" I wouldn't have guessed that from what she said..." Said Lopmon quietly.

"_Hi."_

"Uh... Hi Rika."

"_Uh?! What do you mean uh?"_

"Well, ah... Hey why exactly are you calling me?"

"_You know... uh, to talk!"_

"Y-you sound n-nervous..."

"_O-oh y-yeah? W-well you're _Mr. Nervous_!"_

"Yeah, right! You're _way_ more nervous than me!"

"_Whatever, you weirdo. Look, Renamon and my mom think that you're my boyfriend, alright? So, I called you so you could tell them that it's _NOT TRUE_!!"_

"Um, okay... sure I guess..."

"_Well actually, I have you on speakerphone, so they can quite clearly hear how_ not my boyfriend _you are."_

Henry thought to himself. 'Sigh... You may not be my girlfriend, Rika, but you have no idea how much I wish you were...' He could hear Rika in the background, telling them that she would never date the likes of _him_, anyway.

"_Hello? You still there? We can still talk, you know. Though to be honest, Suzie can come up with better conversation than you!"_

"I'll... put her on then..." And Henry gave the phone to Suzie, who was delighted. He felt like he was about to cry. In fact, he _was_ about to cry. He ran into his room and locked the door, then lay face down on the bed and cried.

Meanwhile, Terriermon and Lopmon were wondering what on earth Rika could possibly have said to him. Suzie was babbling away to Rika, completely oblivious to the fact that Rika had just upset Henry totally. Then again, Rika didn't know it, and neither did Terriermon or Lopmon.

"Hey Lopmon, we're _alone_ now..." said Terriermon, hoping she'd get the hint. She got it alright, she just didn't want it.

"Terriermon! I know what you're implying! And... well, I don't know... no wait! I'm only ten, and you're only eight! We're both too young to even kiss each other, never mind what you're implying!" protested Lopmon.

"Aww... okay, why don't we keep our relationship clean, all the time, and never go further than normal kissing."

"Great idea! You promise?"

"I promise."

Later that day, they were having lunch. However, Henry was still kind of depressed. Why? He didn't know either. Either way, he wasn't eating anything. (Kind of like Lopmon did, huh?) Anyways, Jaarin noticed, and asked him about it.

"Hey Henry, aren't you hungry? Ya know, not eating is a sign that something's wrong."

"(sob) Shut up, Jaarin, (sob) it's just the end of the world! (sob)" And then he broke into tears, surprising everyone.

"Oh-no, the world is ending?! Aaaahhh!!" Yelled Suzie.

Everyone else just kind of watched. Jaarin then decided to have a talk with Henry, as she was pretty sure that it was to do with that phone call earlier. "Hey, come on, don't cry, what's wrong? I know that there's definitely something wrong."

"(sob) It's (sob) nothing..." said Henry tearfully.

"Yeah, right, then why are you crying?" He didn't quite have an answer to that, so he just continued crying quietly.

Jaarin pulled him into a hug. "Aw, come on, whatever it is, it's alright. Don't cry." She was trying to avoid saying the same thing over and over, but she couldn't come up with anything else.

"You know, I think I know what my problem is, I'm _overreacting_. There's no _problem_, I'm just overreacting." Said Henry.

"Well, there must be _something_ that happened, no matter how small, to make you cry like this." She said.

"Well, it's nothing really... Though I guess I can tell you. You see, I like Rika, a _lot_, and she said that she would _never,_ date _me_. Although that's really nothing, and I was just overreacting, right?"

"What is overreacting, your word of the day? And besides, when it comes to matters of the heart, there's no such thing as overreacting, really. Oh, and it's so cute that you're growing up!"

Henry groaned. "Sigh, as soon as you come up with something good, you just _have_ to spoil it with 'aw, it's so cute!' or something like that. And please don't tell Mom and Dad that I'm 'growing up', okay?"

Jaarin laughed. "Sure! Also, I can get some of Rika's friends to put in a good word for you, because they know my friends, but I don't think Rika knows that."

"Seriously?! Cool!" Said Henry, getting excited.

So, Jaarin called up her friends, and told them to spread the word.

So, that marks the end of the very first chapter of my very second story! I'd celebrate, but what's the point?

Lopmon: I hate what you made me and Terriermon almost do!

Me: Yeah, _almost_. You really didn't.

Terriermon: Hey, she has no control over us outside of the story, right?

Me: Huh, I'm not sure. Am I controlling this, or just typing it up?

Lopmon: Hey, apart from reviewing, I know what everyone's mission can be! To tell you which is it!

Me: To be honest, I think that I'm controlling this.

Lopmon and Terriermon: Aww...

Me: Okay, don't forget to review! See you in the next chapter! Which should be up... okay I don't know. But, if there is no life out of me for about a week or two, I'm staying with my cousins. (They're crazy) And I have two computers, but can only write stuff on one of them, which will not be possible from today till who knows when... Sorry, just warning you. Say so if you want me to talk about my cousins on my profile. Bye!


	2. Word gets to Rika

Okay, I haven't updated in forever, but at least I'm not one of those people who goes months, years even, without updating.

Terriermon: They're gonna be maaad at you...

Lopmon: Oh would you shut up, if they're mad, so be it. It doesn't affect us.

Terriermon: Aren't you in love with me in the story, Loppy?

Lopmon: Amn't I _normal_ outside of the story? No _normal_ person would _ever_ like you that way!

Terriermon: (sob) Well... (sob) ((runs off))

Lopmon: And don't come back, you weirdo!

Me: ... (cough) PMSing...(cough)

Lopmon: _WHAT _ did you say?!

Me: Uh, nothing... Hey look, a disclaimer!

Lopmon: Huh? 'Rainbow does not own digimon in any way...' Why is that on the wall written in gold?

Me: You know, so I don't forget it. And the story starts... now!

**Word gets to Rika** By Rainbow35!

Henry was walking around in the park, with Terriermon on one shoulder, Lopmon on the other.

"Hey Henry, why do you always come to the park? Like seeing all the_ couples_? _Jealous_?" Asked Terriermon.

"No! I come here to think!" Defended Henry.

"Gee, he sure 'thinks' a lot, huh?" Terriermon whispered to Lopmon. Henry spotted Rika ahead, and freaked out mentally, while managing to still appear calm.

"H-Hey, do you think you guys could leave?" He whispered to Terriermon and Lopmon.

"Aw, that's so cute. Of course we'll leave. Come on Terriermon."

"But I wanna stay and watch Henry embarrass himself!"

"Not happening. Now_ come on_." Said Lopmon, dragging Terriermon away by his ear. Henry smiled at the two. Then he realised that Rika was coming closer, and closer, _then_ he realised that he was holding his breath. He let it go. And now, Rika was right in front of him! He started panicking in his head. Then he realised; standing there making faces was _not_ helping him.

"Hello, anybody in there? And here I was thinking that you _had_ a brain. Wake up!" Rika yelled.

Henry woke up. "Uh, sorry, I mustn't have gotten enough sleep last night..."

"Well whatever, all my friends well, girls I know that aren't complete idiots, say that you are _the_ hottest boy in the _whole city_. Can't say I believe them, but on the other hand, I've got nothing to prove them wrong... Anyway, they told me I should get with you. I didn't really know what they meant, so they said it means they think that _we_ as in, _me_ and _you_ should be a couple! Can you believe them?!"

Henry was somewhat speechless. Did that mean that she was going to give it a try, or that she was disgusted by the idea, or what?

"Uhm, what exactly does all that _mean_? You said you don't believe them, you also said that you couldn't prove them wrong, and you asked me if I could _believe _that. I don't think very highly of myself, at least not that highly, and to be honest, next week they'll probably say the exact same thing about Takato or someone like that." What did he just say?! That just _undid_ everything she heard! Rika was never going to like him now...

Rika thought to herself. 'He's right. They did the _exact_ same thing with Ryo, and when I told him, he just gloated and wouldn't shut up about how 'true' it was, all day. Whereas Henry was just completely honest, and didn't wallow in the momentary attention like any other _boy_ would. I think those fangirls might just be on to something...'

"Yeah, you're right. They did the exact same thing to Ryo. I was just seeing how you'd react. They did say all that though. You know, sometimes the hopelessly lovestruck fangirls that I end up hanging out with, can come up with some pretty accurate things sometimes. See ya later."

And she walked away, leaving Henry standing there, trying to figure out what exactly she had meant by all that.

Later, Henry was still thinking. 'Maybe, just maybe, she was implying that she _likes_ me! I'll tell Jaarin, she should be able to figure it out. If not, I'll try Lopmon.' So, off he went to ask Jaarin.

"Hey, word got around that you were talking to Rika. My friends also came up with some _variations_... as in, one of you died, you both ran away together, stuff like that. So, how'd it go?"

"Well..." And Henry told her what Rika had said, and his attempts to decode it.

"Okay, give me Rika's number, no I'll find it myself and call her and straighten things out, okay? Meanwhile, you go talk to Lopmon, set Suzie on Terriermon so he can't eavesdrop, and everything should be straight in about an hour, 'kay?" Replied Jaarin.

So, Henry gave Terriermon to Suzie, who was delighted. "Yaay!! I get to play with Terriermon! Come on, I've got a pretty wedding dress for you!" And off she ran dragging along a struggling Terriermon.

Henry laughed slightly at the scene. He found Lopmon and told her the situation.

"Aww... I knew there was something going on between you two! I think she likes you, ha ha." Laughed Lopmon.

"Wait, what?! You think that _Rika_ _likes me_?! Seriously? Wow... Cool!" Said Henry, feeling slightly overwhelmed.

Just then, Jaarin came in with the same verdict. "Hey, she didn't say it outright, but Rika definitely like- likes you!"

Henry was ecstatic. "Wow wow wow... _THIS IS SO COOL!!_ THIS IS THE _BEST_ THING IN THE _WHOLE WORLD_!!" He managed to control himself, ( Who knows what chaos would have ensued otherwise?) but he was grinning madly, and he figured he'd have great dreams tonight.

Okay, I know, short chapter, but it's long enough, and I'm practically falling asleep it's so late.

Terriermon: But it's only almost 11 pm!

Lopmon: Only? That's late!

Terriermon: I'm still not talking to you. You made me cry.

Me: Sigh. Oh well. Review, and I'll be almost as happy as Henry was. If that's not enough of a reason, then, uh, oh just review. I've only got 3 reviews. By the way, thanks lots to everyone who reviewed! That would be : Lord Pata, Minxiee, and Enigma Starflare. I love you all! Ok, that's an exaggeration but you know what I mean. Review and I'll say thanks. Oh, and tell me if you like or don't like the bits with Terriermon and Lopmon at the start and at the end. Bye-bye!


	3. What happens next

Hi again! I kinda forget how long its been since chapter 2, but I'm tryna update once a week.

Terriermon: ... I don't know what to say!

Lopmon: You don't know what to say? Wow, the apocalypse must be coming! You never know what might happen next...

Terriermon: Yeah, like you actually being _nice_ for once.

Me: Actually, she used to be nice, didn't you Lopmon?

Terriermon: Yeah, but what happened in the meantime to make you like that?

Lopmon: I don't know... (sob) WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?! (sob)

Terriermon: You blamed PMS last week, didn't you?

Me: Well I don't know what it could be now... Any ideas people? Go on, tell me what you think is wrong with Lopmon. Oh, and please tell me what AU means/stands for. By the way, thank you, all my reviewers for the last chapter, all two of you, Some 1 U Dunno, and Minxiee! Give it up for the reviewers! ((Claps loudly))

Okay, here comes chapter 3

**What happens next** by Rainbow35! By the way, don't own stuff.

It was night, and Henry was dreaming. Do you want to know what he was dreaming about? Well you're gonna find out anyway!

_Henry was walking in the park, then he saw Rika. "Hi Rika! I love you! Wait, I don't mean that..." Rika came over. "You love me, huh? Well check this out." And with that, she started French kissing him, hard. Henry was loving this, until she pulled out a knife and stabbed him, yelling; "I love Ryo, how could you be so stupid?! Kiss me Ryo!!" And Ryo appeared next to her. "Anything for you, my darling."_

Henry woke up, completely confused and terrified. Then he realised that it was midnight, he was in bed, and Ryo was nowhere in sight. Then he spotted Terriermon singing.

"Henry wet the bed, Henry wet the bed, Henry wet the bed, hey Henry, you wet the bed! Did you know that?"

Henry checked, and sure enough, Terriermon was right. He blushed bright enough to light up the room.

"Sheesh Henry, it's bright as day with you around. Well, not really, but you know what I mean."

"Terriermon, can you please leave the room?" Asked Henry embarrassedly.

"Weeeeeeelllllllll... okay! Bye-bye! Don't worry, I'm just gonna tell _everyone_ that you're a bedwetter. See ya!" And he ran before Henry could protest.

The next day, Terriermon kept on looking at Henry funny. He'd just stare, with a weird look on his face, and then start laughing. Needless to say, this was confusing everyone.

"Terriermon, what _are_ you looking at?" Asked Lopmon.

Terriermon whispered to her. "Terriermon, that's mean!"

"No it isn't!"

"Yes it is!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yuh-uh!"

Then Jaarin decided to interrupt. "Stop arguing! And Lopmon wins, whatever you're talking about, it probably is mean. What are you talking about?"

Lopmon told her quietly. Jaarin whispered back: "Henry wet the bed? Interesting... Do you think that that's a regular occurrence?"

"Possibly... I doubt it though."

Henry didn't know what they were saying, but he wanted no part of it. "Is this a conspiracy or something? I'm out of here, bye!"

Suzie ran after him. "Can I come with you? Please? _Pretty_ please?"

"Oh, okay. But just because you're so cute."

Suzie was delighted. "Yaay!! Lets go!!" And with that, she ran out the door. Henry ran after her, hoping she wouldn't get lost.

Soon, they were at the park. "Henry, can we get ice-cream? Pleeeaase?" Begged Suzie.

"Go bargain with the ice-cream guy, you're so young he might give you one free, 'cause I've got no money."

"Okay!" And Suzie ran over and started begging the guy selling ice-cream.

Surprisingly enough, Henry saw Rika in the distance.

"Hi Henry. I wonder why I always meet you here. Is that your sister begging for free ice-cream?"

"Dunno why we meet here so often, but yes, that's Suzie begging for free ice-cream. She wanted some, but I've no money."

Suzie came back crying. "(sob) The mean ice-cream guy (sob) wouldn't give me any. (sob) It's not fair... (sob)." Then she started crying even louder, so loud that many of the passers-by were staring, wondering what had happened.

Rika felt sorry for her. "Aw, poor kid. Look, here's some money, get yourself some ice-cream."

"Yaay!! Thanks Rika! You're the bestest!" And off she ran to buy some ice-cream.

"That was nice of you, thanks. I'm thanking you because screaming kids aren't that great company, and man, she can scream loud." Said Henry.

"You're welcome, besides, now I'm 'the bestest'. At least in her world, anyway."

"Yeah, hey Rika, what did you mean when you said that the fangirls you hang out with can come up with some accurate things sometimes?"

"Well, I'm not gonna give anything away, but you know how much I hate Ryo, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Well there you go. Call me when you figure it out, bye!" And she walked away, leaving Henry on his own, confused, _again_.

"Come on Suzie, lets go home."

"No! I wanna go playground!"

"Sigh, you're getting everything you want today, aren't you? Lets go then."

"Yay!!" So, while Henry and Suzie are at the playground, lets find out what Terriermon and Lopmon are doing.

Terriermon and Lopmon were asleep on the sofa. Terriermon was talking in his sleep.

"Oh Lopmon, come closer, no not the peanut butter, NOOO!!" He woke up screaming, and in doing that, woke up Lopmon aswell.

"What are you screaming about?"

"There was you, and the peanut butter, THE PEANUT BUTTER!! (screams _really _loudly)"

"Oh, a bad dream. You poor little thing, come here." And Lopmon hugged him.

"Thanks Loppy."

"You're welcome. And you're fun to hug."

"Hey, I wonder how things are going with Henry..."

"Yeah, me too. I hope things are going well, whatever is happening."

Just then, Henry came in the door with Suzie, whose face was covered in ice-cream, and her T-shirt was on backwards. When did that happen, he wondered.

"Me and Henry went to the playground, and we met Rika, and gave me money to buy ice-cream!!" Yelled Suzie.

"Playground, ice-cream, that would probably explain the state of you." Lopmon commented.

"And I made a friend!"

"An imaginary one, I might add." Said Henry.

"Colin's not imaginary, he's right here! See?"Said Suzie, pointing to the spot next to her.

"Alright... Well you know what, Rika likes me! I think... She said so! But not in those exact words... Well I think that she _definitely_ likes me!"

"That's great, but what are you gonna do about it?" Asked Terriermon.

"I'm gonna call her! ...Later."

Well, that marks the end of this chapter.

Terriermon and Lopmon together: Aww...

Terriermon: But it was getting good!

Lopmon: I'd say that's what she was going for, a cliffhanger.

Me: Not only that, but whenever I end with a cliffhanger, I know how to start the next chapter!

Terriermon: Oh. I'm glad you brought back the missions for your reviewers.

Lopmon: What are they again?

Me: Try and figure out what was wrong with Lopmon before. (I really don't know) and tell me what AU means/stands for. Okay? See you in the next chapter, and do I even need to tell you to review? Bye!


	4. The phone call

Alright, here we are in chapter 4!! It's been about a week since I last updated, so at least I'm consistent.

Terrriermon: Yeah, consistent in making your loyal readers wait a _whole week_ before any updating!

Me: Sor-ry, but I only have two reviewers. They would be Minxiee, and Some 1 U Dunno. Thank you to both of you for actually reviewing! By the way, nobody ever told me what AU means.

Lopmon: Well, maybe they don't know.

Terriermon: 'Bout time you said something.

Me: If anyone_ does_ know what AU means, _PLEASE, please, _tell me.

Terriermon: So, chapter gonna start now?

Me: Yeah, I guess.

Lopmon: Hey, look at that plane, it has a banner attached to it!

Terriermon: Can you read it?

Lopmon: Yeah, 'Rainbow35 doesn't own digimon, and she doesn't rule the world either.'

Terriermon: WHAT?!

Me: Coolest disclaimer ever, huh?

Terriermon: Just start the chapter.

**The phone call ** by Rainbow35!!

"Henry, you've been standing in front of the phone for an hour!" Yelled Terriermon.

"It's been about 15 minutes, Terriermon. And anyone would be a bit shy in this situation." Said Lopmon calmly.

Henry went towards the phone then took a step back, as he had been doing for the last 15 minutes. Terriermon was getting a bit tired of this, so he pulled the phone down, dialled Rika's number, then threw the phone back up to Henry.

"_Hello?" _Said Rika.

"H-hello... uh... Hi Rika..."

"_Figure out what I meant yet?"_

"Well, uh yeah I guess you could say that... Kinda..."

"_Well did you figure it out or what?"_

"We-e-elllll... okay I think I figured it out, but I can't make myself say it."

Rika smiled on the other line. He had figured it out alright. "_So do I have to tell you, then?"_

"I'd like that..."

"_Okay, what I was trying to tell you was... I like you. You know, like-like you. Get it?" _Rika was now feeling a lot less calm than she sounded. Did he like her back? Why wasn't he saying anything? Was he going to laugh? Was he going to tell people? If so, who? So many questions were going through her head.

Meanwhile, Henry had been rendered speechless. He had heard it from Lopmon and Jaarin, but hearing it from _her_ was something different entirely, now he knows for sure that it's _true_. But a voice nagging at the back of his mind wondered, what if this was just a dare, or a joke? Well, only one way to find out...

"A-are you serious?"

"_Yes!!" _Rika sounded like she was about to cry. How could he think she wasn't serious?!

"_(sob) How could you not think I was serious? (sob)" _No, she decided. She wasn't going to cry and make Henry think she was just another helpless, crying, lovestruck, _girly-girl_.

"Rika, don't cry..." Henry was confused. Rika, crying? Was this some alternate reality, or a dream, or something?

"_Huh, I wasn't crying, I was just... Okay I was crying, but just a little. But I seriously_ do_ like you. Really!"_

"Well I... I... I like you too!" And with that, Henry dropped the phone and fainted.

Rika was speechless. He liked her too? Wow, this was weird... hey what was that noise?

"_Hello? Henry are you there?"_

Terriermon picked the phone up off the ground and talked to Rika.

"Sorry, but Henry just fainted. You can tell_ me_ how much you love Henry, though. Did you know that Henry wet the bed last night? In fact- " At this point, Lopmon grabbed the phone off him.

"I'm sorry, don't listen to him. Well, Henry _did_ faint, but don't pay too much attention to anything else he says."

"_Okay then... Look, I'll just come over, is that okay? Tell Henry that when he wakes up."_

"That will probably be fine, and I'll tell him. Get ready for chaos when you come over, Suzie has a new imaginary friend."

"_Alright, bye."_

"Bye." Lopmon hung up, and looked over to see Terriermon listening intently to Henry's head.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I can't hear his brain, I don't think he has one."

"Yeah, _Henry's_ the one without a brain..." Said Lopmon under her breath.

Suzie was watching TV with 'Colin' and apparently, he wanted to watch something different.

"Look, Colin, we're watching _this_ okay? What's the bunny channel? That sounds like fun! Aw, it wants numbers. Oh, you know what numbers it wants? Can I try mine first? Thanks, Colin. 1 2 3 4..."

'Password rejected' flashed on the screen in big red letters.

"6 4 2 7? Okay..." She entered the numbers in and the Playboy channel came on.

"Those aren't bunnies... Well _I_ don't think it's better than real bunnies. Horror movies? Well, okay... If that's what you _really_ wanna watch..." And she put on some horror movies.

Henry had woken up, Lopmon had told him that Rika was coming over, and he was watching Suzie talk to her imaginary friend as if he was real. "What is wrong with that kid?" He wondered. Just then there was a knock at the door. He opened it, and not very surprisingly, it was Rika.

"How old is Suzie, four right? Why is she watching horror movies?" Asked Rika.

"Colin wants to, and its better than the bunny channel that doesn't have real bunnies on it." Was the response she got.

"Suzie, show me the 'bunny channel'..." She did, and Henry got the shock of his life.

"Oh my god... Suzie, put a kids channel on." Suzie said something about Colin wanting her to have interesting dreams, but Henry wasn't listening as he put a kids channel on and walked away, still holding the remote.

Five minutes later, their mother came running down the hall in a panic. "Suzie, here's the remote. Show me the 'bunny channel'."

"Colin says no." Rika was getting a bit worried by the fact that Suzie's imaginary friend seemed to be commanding the kid's every move. She went into Henry's room, where Henry was freaking out.

"Hey Henry, are you okay?"

"Well, I'm trying to figure out if 'Colin' is just a figment of Suzie's imagination, or what."

"Well, apparently he's telling her not to go onto the 'bunny channel' while your mom is around..." Said Rika.

"Sigh... I don't know... I kinda feel like I'm gonna cry."

"Aw, poor you, I'll make it better." And who knows why, but something drove Rika to go over and kiss him on the lips.

"Making it better might be an exaggeration, but it sure helped. Thanks Rika."

"You're welcome."

So, should that be the end of the story?

Lopmon: Yeah, but make another one about Suzie and Colin.

Terriermon: Yeah, I'd like to figure out what's going on there.

Me: Okay then. THE END

Terriermon: Nice THE END sign.

Me: Thanks. By the way, people, please review, and if you know, tell me what AU means. Also, tell me if I should write another story centered on Suzie and Colin. Bye for now!


End file.
